


Autumn at Hogwarts

by Pixie_Rose



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Canon Compliant, Gen, Headmistress McGonagall, Pre-Epilogue, Professor Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: The Golden Trio were invited back to Hogwarts by the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, to lecture the students on the Battle of Hogwarts - and the Second Wizarding War in general. Hermione is the only one of the three that can make it.As she finds herself back at Hogwarts she realises just how much she has always loved Autumn, espeically those  that she spent at Hogwarts and that Autumn outside these grounds just isn't the same.





	Autumn at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Autumn
> 
> (see series for other notes)

The last time Hermione walked these grounds during the autumn months was only three years ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago. To this day she still remembered how it was in her years here, and she missed that time dearly, or did she?

 

She loved living in London, she loved working at the Ministry, but she missed the space and the nature that surrounds the castle. A feeling she didn’t realise she was even feeling until she stepped back into those grounds that had held a very special place in her heart since she was a little girl of eleven. 

The sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet as she walked up the path towards the main doors of the castle was one of the most beautiful sounds she had heard in a while; one she never thought she would hear again, or at least not in surroundings as beautiful and memory-inducing as those she was in right now. 

She was so stuck in her memories that she jumped when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. “Hermione?” a male voice asked. “What are you doing here?” She turned around to see Neville standing there smiling at her. 

“Hey Neville!” She smiled throwing her arms around him, as she released him she answered his question. “Minerva…” she suddenly realised there were students milling about them “Oops... I mean Professor McGonagall, asked me to come and guest lecture for History of Magic.” She looked around, “She asked Harry too, and Ron, but they couldn't get away from the ministry. Which annoyed them greatly”

“Oh yeah, she mentioned something about that.” He smiled, walking towards the castle with her. “I am speaking when it fits in around my classes.” His smile suddenly became a beam, he was immensely proud of becoming a Professor. Hermione felt bad as she had not had the time to talk to him since he headed here. He looked well at least. 

“Come on then,” she smiled. “Best not be late for McGonagall.” Even though she couldn’t lose house points any more being here reminded her of the threat there always was on being late for a teacher.

* * *

 

As they walked through the corridors to the Headteacher’s office, it was strange for Hermione to be going to see McGonagall and heading to the office she had always known as Dumbledore’s, her senses were bombarded with everything that clearly meant it was October at Hogwarts. It smelled like Pumpkin and Spices and wood fires, smells that managed to permeate every corner of the castle no matter how far from the source of the smells you were. Everywhere the eye could see there were orange and black decorations hung up. The castle was warm, bordering on hot. It made her miss walking these corridors as a student, with her friends around her rushing to go to class or to see Hagrid, among everything else they did. “I miss this time of year here,” she smiled over at her old school friend, one she never really spent too much time with till her latter years. “The feel of October here at Hogwarts is something hard to recreate — and I have tried.” 

Neville gave Hermione a knowing look, “that’s why I came back, I used to love it here. Here I wasn’t Frank and Alice’s disappointment of a son, I was just Neville. I was happiest here and that feeling was never around once I left, so when McGonagall approached me with the appointment of Herbology professor I leapt at the chance to return.” 

They had arrived at the entrance to the Headteacher’s office now. Neville quickly said the password before heading back the way they came. “See you at dinner?” Hermione called to him, before heading up to Professor McGonagall. 


End file.
